1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved car caddy and more particularly pertains to a device for removably supporting objects to be used in association with the washing of cars, trucks, boats, and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caddy supports and like devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, caddy supports and like devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects when performing tasks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,879 to Bergkamp discloses a cart for storing and transporting cleaning implements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,481 to Nebb discloses a mobile work station in the form of a cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,357 to Wenner et a. discloses a nestable bucket which serves as a carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,823 to Joseph discloses a detachable device holding apparatus which can be attached to a stepladder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,124 to Ressar discloses a Bar-B-Q rack cleaning apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a new and improved car caddy as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the new and improved car caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably supporting objects to be used in association with the washing of cars, trucks, boats, and other vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved car caddy systems which can be used for removably supporting objects to be used in association with the washing of cars, trucks, boats, and other vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.